entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheBoiHimself/stories stolen from the Lakehouse servers
so...as you can probably ''know, Breakbar will make a category for stories in discussions, '''BUT those are 'real ''stories, and not this thype of stories I write.So this is da post where I will write the stories, and update to add other stories that´s it.' check everyday, maybe I add another story! please read this before reading or don´t understand anything F: Freelancer Fa:Falcon Ro:Rose R:Rivera Ry:Ryan Ross S:Sparrow J:Jackdaw TD: The Director HO: Halcyon Operative/es PO: Phoenix Operative/es BG: Bodyguard W: Wren A Normal Day In Sparrow´s Life J: Sparrow S: what? J: Do something with your life and buy some guns for the operatives at the Black Market S: No I´m seeing some anime and eating donuts J looks at the TV and see this: the a n i m e S: also I have the whole day planned J: what´s in ur plan? S: Buy donuts J: Then? S: buy donuts J:T h e n ? S: buy donuts J: T h e n ? S: buy donuts J. IS THERE ANYTHING ELSE THAN BUY DONUTS? S. ye J:what is it? S: after buy donuts for 23 hours, I eat all the donuts in 1 minute J: Sparrow, you will get diabetes, and I will not even care S: and why me and not the Freelancer? J: because the Freelancer do something helpful, not like u, u are useless here S: y e s, it´s time to eat donuts Sparrow opens the donut box, then Rivera appears R: S P A R R O W, it wouldn´t be a shame if something happens to ur nice donuts? S: u better dont touch ma donuts or imma gonna beat u R: o k i m m a h e a d o u t t h e n *flys away* S: F r e e l a n c e r F: what S: do u have some money? F: y e s, If I robbed a bank,why I wouldn´t have money S:Gimme some money F: w h y S: I want to buy a donut cosplay F: Sparrow, sometimes I question why you are my getaway pilot you know S: If u don´t give me da money, I will take it *Grabs Freelancer´s money* now I will buy my donut flavor mint cosplay *flys away* F: now I don´t have mone- C´MON DID MATT BEATED ME AGAIN WELP then Sparrow went to buy some donuts R: If this mission is SUPER relevant, why you don´t go in your heli instead of my car? S: cuz I´m to lazy to drive my heli R: what are we doing exactly? S: B U Y D O N U T S R: you have a lot ''of food in house, ''why we need to buy donuts? S: It seems like you want to try again the death right? R: If u kill me right now, the car will crash and we will both die foolish grape fruit R: also here´s da donut shop, buy donuts and get out, F A S T S: k Sparrow enters da donut shop Employee: WHAT A GREAT DAY TO BE NOT DED Employee: hi welcome to Cish n´ Bun Donuts, what can I serve you today? S:*grabs gun* GIMME THE MONEY AND ALL THE DONUTS IN THIS PLACE the Employee starts packing the donuts Guard: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!, HANDS UP YOU ARE UNDER ARRE- the Guard gets shoot and dies S: nice try, Pack those donuts quick or die Employee: Im doing it as fast I can Employee: there the money and the donuts S: I don´t need witnesses, goodbye Employee: ded S goes to R´s car R: WHAT ARE YOU DOING? S: I killed a guard and a employee R: YOU ALMOST MAKE THE POLICE COME HERE, WHAT¨S UR PROBLEM!!!!! S: I d k J: y e s, sleep time, now I can rest after this annoying da- what´s that? J looks at the window and sees Sparrow in a party, there´s a sign saying donut lovers also he hears this song playing The s o n g (00:50 to hear correctly) J: GREAT, NOW I CAN¨T SLEEP! The Freelancer finally beats Matt in Wii sports F: Okay, now I got my new toad Wii remote with motiion plus inside, I will beat Matt at Wii sports! J: u need to practice disabling more alarms kid F: Pls Jackdaw, u broke my Wii the no work day :( J: Okay, but u need to take care of Sparrow and Rivera, Im going to vacations in china F: wash ur hands all the time J:ok wh- ah yeah I know why F: AND DON´T drink CORONA BEER J: k J flys away to a private jet F: wow I didn´t knew we had a private jet S: Hi dude, can I play with u I´m bored F: Ok don´t touch anything F: okay I´m Close, I´m close y YESSS YEEEEEEEEEEES I´M SO CLOSE S: lemme sit with u S pushes a bit the F and he let´s the Wii Remote fall in the floor F:heheeheheheheeeeeeee HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Sparrow what are you doing U MADE ME LOST MY PERFECT SCORE! S: will u get angery just for losing a game F: SEE, SEE THAT DUDE OVER THERE! S looks at the screen and sees this: M a t t F: HE´S LIKE GOD PLAYING BASKETBALL, AND I CAN´T BEAT THIS D U D E S. Lemme try F: OK SO YOU CAN FEEL MY RAGE S beats Matt at her first try F: HOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, OMG, SPARROW ,HOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW, HOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW R: why are u screaming? S: I don´t know F: Sparrow teach me to play Wii Sports S: No Employee: I got a donut flavor mint cosplay for someone called Sparrow! S: there it´s my cosplay, I will pickm it up the F starts taking all his anti-deprressive R: It´s just a game, go- OMG FREELANCER U WILL DIE FROM TAKING THAT QUANTITIE OF PILLS OMG STOOOOOOP The F falls into the floor and dies J: I´m ba- WHAT THE HECK!!!!!!!!!! WHY IS THE FREELANCER LAYING ON THE FLOOR!!!!!!!!! R: He took all his anti deprressive pills, and now he´s ded J: CALL AN AMBULANCE S: What´s happening R: The Freelancer is dead S: THE FREELANCER IS DEAD! R: CORRECT S: k then call an ambulance R: We already, we aren´t like u AND NOW SOME BREAKING NEWS FROM RACHEL! AKA ROSE! Ro: Breaking news!, My heart rate is no more, so I still dead, now let´s get back to the office with Wren Cooking in Ryan´s penthouse BG: Hey boss, so the chef isn´t here today Ry: Ik BG1: then wanna cook the cake to celebrate 7 years of anxiety or not? Ry: ye why not BG1: BOIZ WE ARE GOING TO COOK THE CAKE! F (Disguised): Perfect moment to cook that cake :) BG1: I pile on the candy It's such a pretty sight It makes the food taste dandy But my tummy hurts all night F(disguised): I'll put in some ingredients But keep the rest for me I'm not just disobedient I'm careful, can't you see? Ry: WAIT, whats that bottle? F(disguised): Its vanilla Ryan: k still cooking and singing lol BG2: It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake If the way is hazy You gotta do the cooking by the book You know you can't be lazy! Never use a messy recipe The cake will end up crazy If you do the cooking by the book, then you'll have a cake We gotta have it made You know that I love cake Finally it's time to make a cake BG3: Making food is just like science With tools that blend and baste And every fun appliance Gives the food a different taste! BG2: It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake If the way is hazy You gotta do the cooking by the book You know you can't be lazy! Never use a messy recipe The cake will end up crazy If you do the cooking by the book, then you'll have a cake We gotta have it made You know that I love cake Finally it's time to make a cake We gotta have it made You know that I love cake Finally it's time to make a – you gotta do the cooking by the book! - cake BG1: da cake is done boss! Ry: Finally I was chating with my pillow lol Ry goes to the living room where a big white cake with a sign saying HAPPY 7 YEARS OF ANXIETY! Ry: ok imma go to sleep now, Im a bit dizzy Ry Flys in T-Pose to his room F (disguised): Boss are u alright Ry: yes Im really fi- Ry falls in the floor instantly before he can finish his phrase Ro: so thats why you wanted to have a sleeping liquid? F: yes, I knew they were celebrating his anxiety Ro: thats dumb, celebrate anxiety F goes to the exit and sees the whole penthouse laying on the floor F: well, I think they liked the cake '' Ro: Leave before someone notices the whole penthouse is sleeping like a baby F: k Normal day in thed life of the deposit workers G(guard): yay this is a good day,everyone is doing his job G: now I will drink some bloxy col- the alarm is raised G. THE HECK *pulls out gun* Bank teller: IT´S THEM (PLAY THE MUSIC BEFORE SCROLL DOWN PLS) this music plays Bank teller: 'R U N !' 'G: NO I WILL KILL THE- *dies*' F1(Freelancer/player1): stop right there employee! u are under criminal arrest! Employe´s mind: what a heck is criminal arrest? F2 and F3 plants the thermite while F4 answers the phone Police: DON´T HURT THE HOSTAGES PLEASE, THEY ARE INNOCENT PEOPLE WITH NO LIVE! Ro: k i l l t h e m F4: k *starts killing the employees* Bank Teller: I WILL RUN *Runs away* F4: NO U ARE NOT *shoot the bank teller* the bank teller falls in the floor, but he´s still alive Bank teller: Please... I have a wife and kids..... F4: go work to heaven ok, ''goodbye Bank Teller: IM DED *throws his PC off the window for loosing Bank Teller simulator* F3: WE GOT OUR THINGY THING, RUSH TO THE VA- Ro: '''''p l a n t t h e r m i t e i n t h e l o b b y t o e s c a p e F2: welp I´m getting shot by 3 snipers and a Aegis F2: I got it fin ished, NOW I RU- thermite burns F2 and he dies F2: GUYS PLS RESTART F3 F1 and F4: no F2: die, now I will play Jailbreak -Eggdude with thumper left the game- Ro: GET O U T OR DIE BY MY NUKE all the players enetrs to the hole ands leaves in the motorbikes F1: what now? F3: Let´s do financier next F4: ok dude Some stealthy bois kidnap a paranoid person F1,F3,F4 joined the penthouse F1: so eggdudwithathumper is angery so hes not coming? F2:yep F1: lemme do something F1, proceedes to shoot the sawbalde F2: THE HECK alarm goes off (from this point play this music until the end) hear it, H E A R I T Ry: oh no, I WILL GO TO MY ABSOLUTLY NOT WEAK PANIC ROOM Ry flys in T-Pose and locks inside the panic room F4 kicks one of the doors F4: I HAVE COME TO TAKE THE SOUL OF A MR ROSS! Ry: I will get my absolutly not a Desert Eagle copy F3: there I got the door open Ry: I will kill u al- Ryan gets shoot Ry: CARAMBA, that really hurt, oh I guess I need to fall on the ground so byeeeeeeeeee Ry falls in the floor F1: GOT THE HARDRIVE F4: LETS GET OUT OF HERE! Ro: START THE RESCUE HELICOPTER TO ESCAPE FOOLS F4 STOP BULLYING ME AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH F4 died in the han ds of a sniper Sniper: I got him! Spy: *b a c k s t a b s i n t e n s i f i e s* Sniper: Im ded *rpoceeds to fell of the skyscraper he was* F1 F3 got the rescue helicopter on time, they almost die Ro: NOW PREPARE THE LIFELINE F3: NO I WILL PREPARE MY E S C A P E Ro: GUYS THE MAN IN THE RIVER IS DEAD! I REPEAT; THE MAN IN THE RIVER IS DED Hi it´s me migthybaseplate, falling down from the heavens SWAT: U MBS(MigthyBasePlate): wot? SWAT U ARE WITH THE ROBBERS CUZ I SAY IT MBS: No I´m not, Im the creator of Arse-} MBS gets shoot SWAT: NO ADS OF UR GAME HERE, guys I got one of the robbers! SWAT2: he was a dev from another game, not a robber noob! SWAT: k then, we got anyone? SWAT3: ye we got this dude with a Aegis mask, let´s see who is behind this m a s k '' SWAT3 grabs the mask and sees this: IT´S A ME 'M A R I O ''' THE SWATS REACTION: '' '' Tiny Desk girls Imagine be laying on your bed being the last relevant person halcyon alive, WE GOT SOMETHING TO CURE YOUR DEPRRESSION! The new Tiny Desk Rose, comes with a Thumper and Thermite She´s very useless and VERY expensive But at least you can say you have your own Rose, alive Buy the new Tiny Desk Rose! we don´t care if your house strats burning for her thermite or she blows up a wall, it´s your fault for buying it! Imagine be in a saferoom with anything to do, WE CAN SOLVE THAT With the new Tiny desk Rivera you can finally complete Big Brain in Roblox! she will also help u with ur greek math homework and she´s gets angry if u explode a thumper It´s VERY expensive BUT at least helps u with something we don´t care if she gets extracted or killed by Halcyon, if that happens, it´s your fault for buying it! Imagine don´t have donuts, WE CAN SOLVE THAT with the new Tiny Desk Sparrow, u can finish ur donuts faster, also she comes with a Tiny Desk ETA It´s VERY USELESS AND VERY VERY VERY VERY EXPENSIVE We don[t care if she eats all your donuts and she breaks your roof to escape from the withdrawal, It[s your fault for buying it! Category:Blog posts